


Property Damage

by orphan_account



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I never thought I'd ever see the great Ko Yeongha holding a mop.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Property Damage

“It is amazing how awful you are at this,” Yeongha marvels, watching Shindou try to futilely contain the foaming white mass of lather that comes up to his knees and is currently filling the laundry room of Yeongha's apartment. 

Shindou is displaying a fascinating amount of incompetence for a task as simple as cleaning, as he flounders about the room, completely drenched, attempting to scoop the avalanche of bubbles into two buckets, and showing no visible signs of success. Yeongha wonders how Shindou has managed to get himself wet so thoroughly and is almost tempted to remove him from the vicinity to prevent any further Shindou-induced damage to his properties. 

However, the amusement outweighs that concern and he decides to watch him flail for a little longer. 

“It's as if you're worse at this than you are at modern opening moves, but that can't be, your opening moves are an outdated disaster.” 

Shindou stops waving around the buckets to glare at Yeongha. One of them slips from his fingers and its contents splash on the floor once more. He curses. If nothing else, Shindou's Korean vocabulary has improved drastically where swearwords are concerned. 

“Just. Shut up. If you're not helping, at least don't talk! And anyway, how come you managed to stay completely dry even though you're in the room too?” 

Yeongha only smirks. “Tell me, Shindou. Is this the first time you're doing your laundry yourself? Should I call in your mother in to help?” 

To be honest, he had seriously considered that option before, but he never got past the introduction chapter of the copy of Japanese for Beginners that Suyeong had given him and obviously the presence of his mother would only result in Shindou never taking on any chores or responsibility in general. 

“You are such an ass, you know that? Yes, this is the first time I'm doing laundry _in Korea_. Your washing machines are too complicated!” 

“If I didn't know what a technologically challenged individual you are, I would take that as a compliment,” Yeongha says and arches an eyebrow meaningfully. “Besides, I fail to see how not closing the lid properly figures into complicated mechanics.” 

“Well, maybe if you hadn't been trying to feel me up-” Shindou stops abruptly, blushes an adorable shade of pink, and crouches down in the middle of a bubble mountain with his back turned. He is so drenched that it truly doesn't matter anymore.

Yeongha can feel his lips twitch into a smile without his permission. And Shindou wondered why he took such pleasure in riling him up. 

“Has it occurred to you to get a mop? Some cleaning rags maybe?” Yeongha asks pointedly and walks to the hallway closet to retrieve said items. 

When he returns and hands him two of the cleaning rags Shindou accepts them in a daze, staring at him incredulously. 

“Did the bleach finally get to your brain? We need to clean this properly or the room will be waterlogged and it will be your fault entirely when I have to pay for the damages.” 

“You...clean,” Shindou says slowly. “I never thought I'd ever see the great Ko Yeongha holding a mop.” 

He snorts. “Of course I do. I prefer my place to be spotless and perfect like myself.” Sometimes Shindou got weird over the most inane things. 

Weirder, in any case. 

They have some kind of bemused stare-off before Yeongha remembers to feel ridiculous about it and starts to get rid of the foamy wonderland Shindou created. 

“Move, Shindou. Certainly you're not expecting me to do this on my own,” he says after a moment when he's the only one working. 

Shindou startles when Yeongha claps him on the back. The lower back. His ass. He's tiny compared to Yeongha, so it's easy to make that kind of mistake. 

“What-hey!” Shindou shouts indignantly. 

Yeongha doesn't stop smirking, even as his face gets assaulted by a fistful of bubbles.


End file.
